Call it a Day
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Let's call it a day." She agreed, then spoke, "Let's not say anything, kay?" "Not yet," he agreed slyly.


Call it a day

Author Note: Hey! This is the one and only Pooffoop1, here with her first Shake it Up fic! Alright, my favorite couple EVER is CeCe and Gunther, so cute! And so here is the story full of fluff of the bestest couple ever! Oh, and one more thing. I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to my good friend, Delaney. She. Is. EPIC. Here that, D? :D Enjoy!

CeCe seemed to be dancing on air. Her red hair flew around her, all her muscles and joints preforming as one. When she danced, she felt as if she was good at something. Being dyslecic and always having to try and be cool didn't make her whole at all. But to hear the crowd roar, the music blaring, the happiness she brought to so many…that made her feel like she was good and meant to be on the Earth. It was really the only thing.

Suddenly, the familiar bell buzzed after the music. She sighed as the other dancers split, glad to shower and relax after all that dancing. But she would dance all day to keep that feeling.

"Pretty intense moves there, huh, CeCe?" Rocky smiled at her friend.

"Yeah," her friend put on a smile, faking happiness. The feeling would return soon. Rocky always brought it out.

As Rocky went to shower, the redhead looked around. Nobody else was there at the moment…

"Hello, baby," a familiar accented voice broke her scheme.

Two blonde forgien twins trotted up.

"I am Gunther," the sparkly male made his pose.

"And I am Tinka," the sparklier female did her pose.

"And we are Eisnedefeers!" they announced together.

"What do you two want?" CeCe decided to cut to the chase.

"We just came by to say, uh, you and Rocky did amazing today," Tinka seemed to struggle saying those words.

"Aw, thank you," the thirteen year old smiled before putting on the serious face, "how much to Gary pay you?"

"Twenty dollars," the sister twin waved her cash, "come on, Gunther. We have things to do." She trotted off quickly, but Gunther held back.

"Say goodbye to the hightlight of your life," he winked slyly at her, and she gagged. When they were gone, she ducked into the shadows.

The two girls always left last, so Rocky came out when the studio was empty.

"Ready to go study for the test?" the smart dancer chick smiled to her biffle.

"I'll catch up with you," the redhead told her biffle, "I have something I need to do."

"What? Goof off and fail tomorrow?" the mixed girl knew her friend's hate for studying.

"I'll catch up," the Casscasion girl swore, crossing her heart.

"Alright," her biffle nodded, leaving. When she was sure everybody was gone, CeCe went to the stage and started to dance.

The feeling washed over her. Smiling, she started singing loudly in her tone-deaf voice the words to the song she was dancing to in her head. She felt so wild and free, just her alone…

"Now this is a show," a familiar voice made her freeze.

She whirled around to see Gunther leaning against the wall, amused smile on his face. Her cheeks went tomato as she bowed her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Tinka went home," he told her, "and I came back to get my bag and got quite a show." He snickered as he held up his phone, which had caught it all.

"Don't you dare send that to YouTube," she flashed him a glare.

"I might," he waved his phone in the air, "you want it? Come get it."

She leapt for it, but he held it out of her reach. She huffed and jumping for it, still not grasping it.

"You're so tiny it's just so adorable," he laughed meanly, sliding the device into his pocket.

"No fair," she was totally red, "fine, then. Show the whole world, I've got nothing else to loose."

"What does that mean?" he inquired as she sat on the edge of the stage, arms hugging her upper torso, back to him.

"I am not good for anything," she sighed, "so go ahead. Ruin my life even more, I don't really care. Dancing is the only thing that made me feel like a winner, but.." She bowed her head.

"You are a winning dancer," he was suddenly sitting beside her, "trust me. You're the best dancer on the show."

"Save the lying, Gunther," her red hair kept him from seeing her face, but he heard the choking and trembling seeping into her voice.

"I'm not lying," she saw his eyes through the curtain of hair over her face and knew he wasn't lying.

"Thanks, Gunther," she sighed, "that means a lot."

"I know," he chuckled, "now…are you crying?"

"No," she turned her head away.

He looked around, but she turned her back.

"Alright," he got a sly smile, "then I guess you don't mind if I just…" He was suddenly ontop of her, tickling her sides.

She tried to get away, but she was laughing too hard. When she got away, he gave playful chase. They were both laughing and smiling all over the place when he caught her wrist. The blonde carried her bridal style to the stage, where he sat her beside him. They caught their breath, her head on his chest.

"I'm glad to see your smile," he smiled gently at her, "it's beautiful, just like you."

"Aw…" she curled up against him, "now, how much did Gary pay you?"

"Nothing," he nuzzled her forehead, and she forgot how to breathe. His face was so close to her's, breath of cinomoan of his on her face…

XXXXXXXXX

Rocky slammed down her pencil, agitated. Her best friend hadn't shown up in a hour, and she hadn't answered her phone or anything. Rising, she walked to the studio, ready to see what was taking her so long.

"CeCe, you promised me you'd…" her voice stopped when she came out of the hallway.

There she was, her redheaded best friend, on the stage. But she was in Gunther's arms, head on his chest. They were dancing slowly to some music from her iPod, looking so in love.

Smiling to herself, she eased back out. Studing could wait a little while. This was something better. The mixed girl watched in secreticy as her friend pulled away from the blonde.

"That was amazing," she smiled.

"Yes," he grinned, "now, let's call it a day. Tinka is probably wondering what happened to me."

"And Rocky is making me study with her," CeCe shrugged, "but thanks for everything."

"I don't like seeing you cry," he smiled at her, "besides, I've thought we could always be friends."

"Who said we weren't?" she stood on her tip toes, arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss his lips.

Rocky stared as he kissed back.

"That," he helped her to the ground.

"Yeah," she agreed, "but let's say nothing about it."

"Not yet," he winked at her as the two parted.

Slipping out, the smart dancer rushed back home and grinned at the video on her phone now.

"Yeah," she nodded to herself, typing in the name, "let's call it "A Date."

Author Note: Hee, hee. I hope you luved it, and even more so to you, Delaney! :D Byez! :D :D :D


End file.
